La Malédiction
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Sora et Riku sont des maudits de la Saint Valentin. Cette année, ils ont décidé de la fêter quand même. Ensemble. SoRiku. VERSION REVUE ET AMELIOREE EN LIGNE


**Auteur** : Fire Serendipity

**Bêta Lecture : **Lyly (u)

**Disclaimer : **OS de la Saint Valentin écrit pour un concours. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé : **Sora et Riku sont des maudits de la Saint Valentin. Cette année, ils ont décidé de la fêter quand même. Ensemble.

**Rating **: Pas vraiment

**Genres : **Romance, Friendship, humor

**Note: **Ce texte a été écrit pour le concours de la Saint Valentin organisé sur FB. Le contrainte était la suivante, utiliser au moins une fois les mots suivants: nounours, chocolat, rugueux, champignon, pince à sucre.

**Note bis: **Cet OS n'a meme pas été classé ;_;

_La malédiction_

- Tu avoueras quand même que c'est chaque année la même chose ! S'exclama Sora sur un ton excédé.

- J'avoue, quand même, c'est la même chose chaque année, répondit sobrement Riku sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Tu pourrais pas me regarder quand je te parle ? Histoire que j'aie au moins l'impression d'être plus intéressant que tes lacets.

Riku n'était pas loquace. Il n'aimait pas vraiment parler, ni se justifier, aussi décida-t-il de s'épargner un long discours sur l'importance du laçage correct d'une paire de Converse – il eût de toute façon été inepte d'essayer de faire rentrer ça dans le crâne de _Sora_, qui ne portait jamais autre chose que des baskets massives lui faisant d'énormes pieds et qu'il enfilait et enlevait sans toucher aux lacets.

- Tu es plus intéressant que mes lacets.

- Rah, tu m'énerves ! Comment tu fais pour rester si calme ?

- La force de l'habitude.

- T'es chiant… Tu pourrais être un peu plus expressif.

Riku soupira.

- Arrête un peu de te plaindre. J'avais préparé tout un truc, cette année. Une réservation dans un restaurant – trop tard pour annuler et me faire rembourser, ce qui fait que je suis plus ou moins obligé d'y aller tout seul. Un cadeau aussi.

- C'est quoi ? S'intéressa Sora.

- Une pince à sucre en argent. Elle a perdu celle qui faisait partie de l'argenterie familiale.

Sora siffla, admiratif.

- Et toi, tu avais un cadeau ? Interrogea l'argenté.

Sora haussa les épaules.

- J'avais acheté un ours en peluche. Un gros nounours blanc avec un ruban rouge autour du cou. Les trucs habituels, tu sais bien. Qui tient un gros cœur avec un message écrit dessus.

Riku s'abstint de demander quel message. Il termina de lacer ses chaussures et se leva en soupirant.

- Où tu vas, d'ailleurs ? Demanda le brun.

- Je ramène la pince à sucre au magasin, je peux me la faire rembourser. Et encore heureux, parce qu'elle m'a coûté plus cher que le resto…

Sora fronça le nez, compatissant.

- Je t'accompagne ?

- Si tu veux.

Riku ramassa son sac et sortit derrière Sora, faisant claquer la porte.

C'était le treize février. Cette année encore, les deux amis perpétuaient bien contre leur volonté une tradition aussi vieille qu'eux qui consistait à se faire plaquer juste avant la Saint-Valentin. Ils étaient arrivés à l'âge de vint et vingt-et-un ans sans l'avoir jamais fêtée, et ils avaient bien cru que cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne. Mais le matin même, Sora avait reçu un coup de téléphone gêné de la part de la fille avec laquelle il sortait avec application et dans les règles depuis six mois, et qui l'avait gratiné d'un long discours pour simplement lui dire que tout était fini entre eux.

Sora savait qu'il était gentil. Trop, sûrement. Et aussi trop souriant et trop optimiste et trop dynamique, trop tout au point de donner l'impression de ne jamais être triste et déprimé. Mais il était comme tout le monde, et il avait compris dès les premiers mots qu'elle avait prononcés où elle voulait en venir. Exaspéré, il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas simplement lui raccrocher au nez. Il n'était même pas fâché, en fait, pas vraiment blessé non plus. Il éprouvait simplement une intense lassitude, encore accentuée par l'idée de devoir subir ce débit de justifications pour ensuite accepter ses excuses dont il se souciait comme d'une guigne.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, il avait mis fin à ce calvaire – pourquoi diable les filles faisaient-elles durer ça aussi longtemps ? C'était supposé aider de développer une théorie complète avec thèse, hypothèse, antithèse et conclusion ? Ou alors ça les aide _elles_, à se sentir moins mal ? - il avait filé tout droit chez Riku pour voir si là aussi, la malédiction avait frappé. Et il l'avait trouvé assis sur la marche du hall d'entrée en train de lacer ses Converse pour aller se faire rembourser son cadeau.

Fatalité…

- J'ai bien cru que ça y était cette fois, soupira Sora.

Riku répondit par un bruit qui pouvait signifier aussi bien « Oui, c'est vrai » que « Pas moi, j'ai conscience d'être un cas désespéré » ou encore « T'aurais pas cent balles ? ». Au fond, ils n'accordaient pas tellement d'importance à la Saint Valentin en elle-même. C'était juste que depuis l'âge auquel il est normal de commencer à avoir une vie sentimentale, ils avaient toujours été actifs. Riku, avec son côté « inaccessible prince des glaces », ses cheveux argentés ( Qui lui avaient valu de se faire traiter de vieux par tous ses petits camarades à l'école, qui espéraient ainsi attirer l'attention sur eux. Jalousie, jalousie !), et ses yeux turquoise (la vraie couleur turquoise, le bleu-vert translucide des mers orientales de cartes postales) s'était toujours attiré les regards de la gente féminine - voir même masculine, parfois - et ce depuis le cours élémentaire. Sora, de son côté, avait toujours eu son petit succès, dû davantage à son caractère agréable et facile qu'à sa beauté, même s'il était impossible de nier qu'en plus d'être d'une nature agréable il était tout à fait craquant, avec sa tignasse qui tenait de la châtaigne tant la couleur que la forme et son regard d'azur. Mais les deux premières semaines du mois de février avaient toujours été synonymes pour eux de rupture ou de célibat. Il était aussi déjà arrivé que la demoiselle veuille « faire une pause », et celle-ci, même si elle devait durer quatre jours, comprenait invariablement le 14. Ainsi, ils avaient forcément fini par le remarquer et par trouver ça bizarre, mais c'était la première fois que les Valentine potentielles attendaient la veille du jour J pour filer à l'Anglaise. Ah, ça, la vie, quelle chienne !

La boutiquière eut l'air contrariée de voir Riku ramener son cadeau. C'est sûr que les pinces à sucre en argent, ça ne devait pas être le cadeau le plus vendu de l'endroit. Un stock dont elle aurait sûrement aimé se débarrasser. Peut-être fut-ce pour se venger de ce retour qu'elle annonça d'un air pincé - et sans sucres ajoutés – que « le remboursement de cet article n'était pas possible et est-ce qu'elle lui faisait un bon d'échange, monsieur ? ».

Sora crut pendant un instant que Riku allait se taper la tête sur le comptoir mais non. Il se contenta de tendre la main pour recevoir le petit carton et de grincer un « merci » acide comme une Granny Smith pas mûre.

Une fois sortis du magasin, Sora lui tapota l'épaule avec compassion. Au moins, lui, il n'avait jamais qu'une grosse peluche qu'il pourrait donner à une tombola où à une de ses petites cousines et qui ne lui avait pas coûté bien cher.

Il jeta un regard en coin à son ami. Bien entendu, son visage avait la même expression froide et indifférente que d'habitude, mais lui qui le connaissait très bien pouvait dire rien qu'en le regardant qu'il était énervé. Plus qu'un peu. Il rentra avec Riku jusque chez lui et y passa l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée à perdre partie d'échecs sur partie d'échecs. . En temps normal, Riku les faisait durer plus longtemps, et sans le laisser gagner – ce que Sora n'aurait pas admis – il lui offrait une fois ou l'autre une ouverture pour lui permettre d'opposer tout de même de la résistance. Mais pas ce jour-là, non. Il se contenta à chaque fois d'un échec et mat en quelques coups à peine, et en s'accordant systématiquement le temps de lui prendre sa reine. Sora se retenait de sourire à la symbolique derrière la tactique et se laissa pulvériser de bonne volonté. C'était sa façon à lui de se libérer de sa frustration, et il pouvait le comprendre, vu le budget qu'il avait investi et perdu dans cette stupide fête.

Il y songeait encore en rentrant chez lui ce soir-là. Il se déchaussa dans l'entrée et se laissa tomber quelques pas plus loin, sur son lit. Il regarda l'ours en peluche posé sur son bureau, son gros nœud en simili soie rouge cerise, le gros cœur velouté qui disait « _2gether 4ever_ ». Pas vraiment un cadeau qu'il puisse faire à une cousine, en fait…

Si quelqu'un s'était trouvé dans la pièce avec lui à ce moment-là et avait vu l'expression que prit son visage en changeant tout à coup, il aurait pensé qu'il était frappé par une illumination, genre Saint Paul sur le chemin de Damas. Ses sourcils se haussèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent sous sa frange brun clair, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent jusqu'à devenir parfaitement ronds et qu'on puisse voir ses iris en entier, sa bouche s'ouvrit et resta ainsi.

Si Mary Poppins s'était trouvée là, elle lui aurait sans doute dit : « Fermez la bouche, mon garçon, vous avez l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau », ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Mais Mary Poppins n'était pas là (Merci Seigneur pour tes petites gentillesses !), ni personne d'ailleurs, et Sora continua donc de ressembler à un merlan tout frais pêché pendant encore un instant avant de se ruer sur son téléphone, l'air mi-extatique mi-paniqué, comme souvent quand il avait cette impression un peu angoissante de courir après une idée qui allait plus vite que lui, parce que parfois, quand il rattrapait l'idée, hé bien elle n'était pas si bonne que ça et que dans ces cas-là il était en général trop tard car la machine était déjà en marche. Le « génie » de Sora était se distinguait en cela qu'il pouvait être absolument brillant comme parfaitement désastreux. Dieu le bénisse, cependant, cette fois l'idée était plutôt bonne.

- Allô ? Dit la voix de Riku au bout du fil.

- Assieds-toi, je viens d'avoir une idée géniale.

- Oh mon Dieu.

- Cache ta joie !

- Sora, la dernière fois que tu as eu une idée géniale, on s'est retrouvés acculés dans une ruelle par une horde de drag-queens en colère et je ne veux pas te rappeler comment on a fait pour s'en sortir.

- Tiens, c'est vrai ça, j'avais oublié. T'as toujours la cicatrice ?

- … Je vais oublier que tu as dit ça. Explique-moi en quoi consiste ton idée, cette fois. Et je te préviens, si c'est encore de la graine de cataclysme, je raccroche.

Sora resta silencieux un instant.

- Allô ?

- Oui oui, je suis là, je réfléchis à comment formuler ça pour que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout.

- … Je raccroche.

- _Non_ ! Ecoute… On est des maudits du 14 février toi et moi, on est d'accord ?

- Oui. Mais si c'est pour tenter un exorcisme ou une purification bouddhiste c'est niet.

- Mais non, mais non… Ecoute-moi. Je parie que si on fête la Saint Valentin rien qu'une fois, ça arrêtera cette foutue poisse qui nous poursuit. T'en pense quoi ?

- Que même si c'était vrai, on n'a pas de copines alors on peut pas, de toute façon. J'ai pas l'intention de dîner en tête-à-tête avec une chaise vide sous prétexte qu'à la mi-février j'ai la guigne.

- Qui te parle d'une chaise vide, nounouille ! On va fêter la Saint Valentin toi et moi, tous les deux ensemble !

Un gros blanc au bout de la ligne. Difficile de déterminer si Riku essayait de digérer l'idée géniale cuvée 2011 ou le fait de s'entendre appeler « nounouille ». Probablement les deux. Il retrouva finalement l'usage de la parole et s'en servit pour faire une réponse construite et constructive :

- Je ne sais pas trop.

Que vous disais-je ? Edifiant, non ? Mais c'était quand même une ouverture, dans laquelle Sora s'engagea aussitôt.

- Ecoute ! Tu as une réservation dans un restaurant que tu ne peux pas annuler, alors on y va ensemble, je paye ma part du repas et on passe la soirée à deux. On fait comme si ! Si on passe une bonne soirée de Saint Valentin, qu'on s'amuse et qu'on angoisse pas à l'idée de se faire plaquer avant minuit, je parie qu'on sera tranquilles ! Tu comprends ?

- Evidemment. Tu veux combattre le mal par le mal.

- T'as de ces façons de voir les choses…

- Sois pas susceptible. Je vois où tu veux en venir et j'aime assez l'idée de la faire à l'envers à… au destin, au karma, à ce que tu voudras, peu importe. Passons une bonne soirée, ce sera une belle revanche pour tous ces 14 févriers qu'on a passé à râler.

- T'as tout compris !

Le châtain en aurait battu des mains d'enthousiasme s'il n'avait pas tenu son téléphone.

- Bon, d'accord, établissons un plan d'action.

Riku laissa échapper un rire au bout du fil, chose rare s'il en était, qui exprimait à quel point cette histoire l'amusait.

- On fait le maximum pour que ce soit une vraie soirée de Saint Valentin. Donc je viendrai te chercher chez toi en voiture. Tenue un peu plus que correcte exigée.

- Okay, c'est d'accord. Pour le reste, on improvisera, mais que ça fasse authentique ! J'ai déjà une ou deux idées.

- Moi aussi.

Ils discutèrent encore un instant, ravis de ce projet qui promettait une soirée très amusante et pleine de surprises. Et entre amis, aucun risque de commettre un impair, de faire une bourde qui gâcherait l'ambiance romantique ou de se faire larguer devant le restaurant et de rester sous la pluie à fixer le vide avec un bouquet de roses rouges à la main, n'ayons pas peur des clichés, ils ne mordent pas – en tout cas pour la plupart…

Lorsqu'ils raccrochèrent, Sora entreprit d'écrire une liste de ce qu'il devait faire avant l'heure à laquelle son ami viendrait le chercher. Il ne fallait surtout rien oublier. Et tandis qu'il sortait de chez lui pour courir au supermarché le plus proche avant qu'il ne ferme, oubliant ses clés dans sa précipitation, il n'arrêtait pas de sourire et de rire sous cape tant il avait le pressentiment que cette soirée allait être un des meilleurs moments de sa vie.

Sora entendit la sonnette à six heures moins cinq précises et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet avant d'enfiler son manteau pour descendre. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas tenté de faire autre chose avec ses cheveux que les laver et les démêler, il manquait trop de temps pour en gaspiller à prier Sainte Rita, béatifiée patronne des causes perdues, mais on n'est pas la pour le cours de religion – c'est la porte à côté ça. Ses épis faisaient donc comme d'habitude de la concurrence à ceux de son cousin Cloud, qu'on avait tout de même surnommé en son jeune temps « le hérisson aux piques dorées ». C'était presque une fierté dans sa famille, cet effet qu'ont les gènes Strife sur tous les rejetons mâles : leurs cheveux sèchent au nord, à l'est et à l'ouest mais jamais vers le sud. Mais il s'était brossé les dents avec soin, rasé de près (qui se rend à un dîner de Saint Valentin le menton tout rugueux ? Pas Sora, oh non !), et il avait _repassé_ une chemise. Sans parler de son arme ultime, qui lui avait valu quelques pansements au bout des doigts. Il la prit en même temps que la peluche et descendit.

Il manqua de peu éclater de rire voyant Riku l'attendre, appuyé à sa voiture, les bras croisés, élégamment vêtu de noir, avec un pull à col roulé ajusté et un jean bien coupé. Puis il se dit qu'il devait se retenir lui-même d'exploser en le regardant s'approcher avec cette énorme peluche. Il la lui tendit d'une main, son arme secrète discrètement cachée derrière son dos.

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin !

Riku accepta le nounours, des tics nerveux contractant sa mâchoire. Et quand leurs mains se touchèrent de part et d'autre de l'ours, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Ils étaient toujours en train de se marrer comme des bossus comme ils montèrent dans la voiture. Riku tint la portière ouverte à Sora en essayant d'avoir l'air de prendre son rôle au sérieux mais rien à faire, et quand il prit place derrière le volant, il posa son nouveau doudou sur ses genoux et insista pour l'y laisser. Sora profita de ce moment pour glisser l'arme secrète sous son siège.

Le temps d'arriver au restaurant, ils avaient retrouvé leur calme. Riku posa la peluche sur la banquette arrière, fit signe à Sora de rester assis et vint lui ouvrir la porte. Il la referma derrière lui, lui tint celle du restaurant et une fois qu'il l'eût guidé à la table, il tira sa chaise pour lui.

Une fois qu'ils furent assis, menus à la main et bien calmes, Riku parla.

- Tu sais que tu as vraiment eu une idée de génie, cette fois ?

Il souriait, et Sora lui fit la grimace pour cacher son plaisir.

- Merci pour toutes les autres fois.

- J'ai _toujours_ la cicatrice.

Le châtain eut un petit rire nerveux et s'intéressa davantage à son menu. Il n'avait rien contre la cuisine asiatique, mais il était méfiant avec ce qu'il ne connaissait pas bien. Il fit donc des choix prudents et s'en tint à des plats qu'il avait déjà goûtés, un potage aux cheveux d'ange et aux champignons chinois en entrée, et en plat principal des beignets de porc avec de la sauce aigre-douce et du riz cantonnais. Il regarda avec appréhension ce que Riku commandait (soupe piquante et scampis « à la diable »), et à chaque fois qu'il lui proposa de goûter ce qu'il avait pris, il refusa un peu trop vivement. Par contre, à la fin du repas, ils burent ensemble, et ne purent s'empêcher de rire en constatant qu'à la place des habituelles jeunes femmes plantureuses qu'on voit au fond du verre plein, ils avaient tous les deux eu droit à la version masculine.

- Quelle délicate attention, remarqua Riku qui avait failli s'étrangler avec l'alcool en voyant le fond de son verre.

Sora était trop occupé à rire en silence pour faire le moindre commentaire, mais au moment de partir, il remarqua qu'en fait, certains clients du bar les regardaient un peu bizarrement. Et cela s'accentua encore quand Riku lui tendit son manteau et ouvrit la porte du restaurant pour lui. Sora inspira avec délice une bouffée d'air frais. L'alcool de riz lui donnait chaud et il avait les joues brûlantes. Il regarda sa montre et fut étonné de voir qu'il était déjà onze heures du soir – si tard !

- Le temps est passé vite, non ? Demanda-t-il.

- On est en train de réussir notre pari, répondit Riku en le prenant par les épaules en l'emmenant jusqu'à la voiture dont il lui ouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte. Sora s'assit et laissa son ami la refermer pendant qu'il bouclait sa ceinture.

- Dernière étape, annonça l'argenté un instant plus tard en mettant le contact. Je te raccompagne jusque chez toi.

- Et moi j'hésite avant de te proposer de monter prendre un dernier verre ? Je ne sais pas trop.

Riku débraya.

- Attendons d'y être.

Sora entrouvrit sa fenêtre et laissa le vent de la nuit fouetter son visage, les yeux fermés et la tête renversée contre l'appuie-tête, sans remarquer que son ami le regardait, l'air amusé. Finalement, quand la voiture s'arrêta, Sora sembla émerger d'un demi-sommeil et s'ébroua un peu.

- On est déjà arrivés, remarqua-t-il.

- Comme tu vois.

Le brun frappa deux fois dans ses mains avant d'allumer le plafonnier. Une lumière jaune éclaira l'habitacle.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, annonça-t-il, et il se pencha pour récupérer l'arme secrète sous le siège.

Pendant un instant, il ne trouva rien et il se sentit très con, surtout que Riku le regardait sans comprendre. Puis ses doigts rencontrèrent un bord et il saisit l'objet.

- Et voilà ! Annonça-t-il fièrement en tendant sa trouvaille à son ami. Dans la plus pure tradition Valentinesque, le classique Number One du 14 février ! Et faits à la main, s'il vous plaît !

Riku reçut la boîte d'un air à la fois perplexe et ravi. C'était un petit ballotin en carton rouge avec ruban blanc noué autour. Une carte y était attachée, qui disait : « Pour mon Valentin ».

- Du chocolat ! T'as assuré, les chocolats c'est essentiel!

Sora rit en lui montrant ses deux mains, doigts écartés, exhibant fièrement ses six sparadraps.

- Je me suis même pas brûlé tous les doigts pour les faire, t'as vu ?

Riku tira sur le ruban pour ouvrir la boîte et Sora arrêta de rire. Il se gratta la nuque, l'air embarrassé.

- Tu… tu vas l'ouvrir maintenant ?

- Evidemment.

- Hum… Mais ils sont… Tu sais, c'est pas du travail d'artiste, hein…

L'argenté posa une main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Il est minuit moins le quart, c'est toujours la Saint Valentin. Tu les as préparés pour moi, non ?

- Mouais…

- Alors je vais les ouvrir, et en manger au moins un. C'est la moindre des choses, tu crois pas ?

Sora n'avait toujours l'air convaincu, et Riku termina d'ouvrir le ballotin. Ce qu'il contenait, c'était bien du chocolat, mais les formes en étaient très approximatives. Il sourit.

- Quel genre de Valentin je serais si je ne les goûtais pas, au moins ?

Sora fit un geste de la main pour lui signifier de faire à sa guise et Riku croqua un morceau de chocolat. Son visage s'éclaira.

- C'est du riz soufflé que t'as mis dedans ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est ce que tu aimes, non ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je les ouvre alors ? S'interrogea Riku.

Sora fronça les sourcils.

- Je les ai goûtés, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai recommencé plusieurs fois avant de garder ceux-là. J'avais pas peur qu'ils soient mauvais, mais je savais qu'ils étaient moches, par contre.

- C'est l'intention qui compte, idiot.

Riku goba un autre chocolat avec une expression qui fit chaud au cœur de son ami, puis il déposa la boîte derrière le volant, au-dessus du tableau de bord.

- Une seconde.

Il descendit de voiture et vint ouvrir la portière de Sora qui descendit sans protester, même s'il y serait volontiers resté encore un peu. Puis il le conduisit jusqu'à l'escalier de son immeuble et le laissa sur la première marche.

- Il reste encore une chose maintenant, dit-il. Après ça, on aura vraiment respecté tous les codes et on sera définitivement quitte de la Saint Valentin. Ferme les yeux et attends une seconde. Et ne triche pas.

Sora s'exécuta, curieux. Il entendit le coffre de la voiture s'ouvrir et se fermer, des bruits de froissement puis les pas de Riku qui revenait vers lui et sentit une odeur sucrée et entêtante qu'il n'identifia pas.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Il remit aussitôt le parfum. Celui des roses. Un bouquet de roses rouges que tenait l'argenté, l'air sérieux. Pour la première fois de la soirée, Sora non plus ne trouvait plus la situation comique, ou loufoque, et n'avait tout simplement aucune envie de rire.

- Merci d'avoir été mon Valentin ce soir, récita gravement Riku en lui tendant les fleurs.

- Merci… De rien, hésita Sora en recevant le bouquet. Mais sa surprise n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il éprouva lorsque Riku posa ses mains libres sur ses hanches et l'attira vers lui. Le film transparent qui enveloppait le bouquet se froissa en crissant entre eux et il le regarda dans les yeux.

- Minuit moins cinq, chuchota l'argenté. Puis il l'embrassa.

Sora ne sursauta pas et n'essaya pas de se dérober. Il ferma les yeux et le laissa faire. Il songea brièvement que la veille il aurait trouvé ça bizarre mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans cette soirée où il trouvait normal de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Dans l'absolu, il trouvait de toute façon ça très agréable et le reste n'avait guère d'importance. Puis le baiser s'intensifia et quand leurs langues se touchèrent, il sentit son cœur faire un plongeon vertigineux dans sa poitrine, une douce chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps, une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de l'alcool qui lui avait mis le feu aux joues plus tôt, et il se prit à regretter que les fleurs les empêchent de se rapprocher davantage.

L'amitié est une chose spéciale, les amitiés de longue date encore davantage. Une forme de télépathie vient souvent à se développer, et que Riku aie lu dans ses pensées ou non, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand l'argenté lui prit le bouquet d'une main, le retirant avant de le laisser pendre le long de son corps. Quand il utilisa son bras libre pour enlacer sa taille et l'attirer tout contre lui, il noua les siens autour de son cou et emmêla une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils étaient aussi doux. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de toucher des fils de soie, mais il était certain que le contact devait en être très semblable…

Quand Riku s'écarta de lui, ils se regardèrent en souriant, tous les deux l'air un peu emprunté, mais cela ne dura pas. Il lui rendit les roses et Sora le remercia. Puis son ami s'étira.

- Minuit une, annonça le brun en regardant sa montre. Trop tard pour l'étape « dernier verre ou pas ? », ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

Riku sourit.

- Je crois qu'on s'est quand même très bien débrouillés. Je t'ai emmené au restaurant, tu m'as offert un ours en peluche et des chocolats faits maison, dit-il en comptant sur ses doigts. Je t'ai donné des roses rouges et on s'est embrassés sur le pas de ta porte.

Sora hocha la tête.

- C'est vrai. Ça devrait suffire.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire, plus du tout gêné.

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Demanda Sora.

- Excellente. Et toi ?

- Vraiment géniale. Ça valait toutes les Saint Valentin que j'ai ratées jusqu'ici. En fait, tu veux monter prendre un verre ?

Saint Valentin ou pas, il avait quand même envie de le lui demander. Ça semblait naturel. Riku lui fit un sourire penché.

- Peut-être l'année prochaine ?

Sora fut pris d'une envie subite de lui donner un coup avec le bouquet, mais il se retint. Pas question d'abîmer les fleurs, et puis il avait raison. C'était fini. Il était minuit trois.

- On verra bien, ajouta Riku. Normalement, la malédiction est levée, pas vrai ?

Sora aurait pu jurer voir une lueur de moquerie dans son regard.

- Vu la soirée qu'on a passée, je ne sais pas si je me plaindrais encore d'être célibataire le 14 février.

- Ne vas pas le faire exprès non plus.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, juste que j'ai quand même passé un très bon moment avec toi.

- Je suis une poire pour la soif, en gros.

- Raaaaah, t'es trop con !

Le coup de bouquet le démangeait vraiment.

- J'ai compris. C'est juste trop drôle de te faire tourner en bourrique. Moi aussi, je serai ravi de remettre ça si l'occasion se présente.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, le châtain fit la grimace à son ami pour cacher son plaisir.

- Tu rentre chez toi ? Demanda-t-il.

- A moins que tu veuilles que je dorme sur le trottoir.

- Je m'en voudrais, tiens… Merci pour tout.

- Toi aussi. Mais juste une chose.

- Quoi ?

- Si ça se reproduit… Contente-toi d'acheter des chocolats. Je me sens coupable quand je regarde tes mains. D'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit Sora, tout en pensant « On verra bien ».

- Bon, j'y vais. Bonne nuit.

- Toi aussi.

L'argenté partit vers sa voiture et Sora le regarda s'éloigner quelques pas avant que mû par une impulsion, il ne se précipite pour le rattraper. Il le saisit par le poignet et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Riku lui rendit son baiser sans aucune réticence, se contentant de poser ses nains sur sa nuque.

- On est le quinze, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Je sais.

- Tu triches…

- Je sais aussi… Tais-toi.


End file.
